Built To Last
by BrownBerryEyes
Summary: I told you I'd make a second story. (it'll have a real description later)
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter, second story**.

"Calla Bremen your son just licked me." George said, bringing Jack into the den where I was.

"What?" I asked him.

"He licked me." He answered, then handed Jack to me.

"Why are you licking your daddy?" I asked him, then kissed the top of his head.

"I do not know. He just licked me, right on the nose." George told me.

"Well maybe you just taste good." I said.

"He's crazy." George said.

"As crazy as you are." I said.

Jack was the most wonderful boy in the world, despite him apparently being crazy. He was a tiny little thing, with big blue eyes the same colour as mine. He was tan like me too. He didn't look like me though. He looked like George. Mostly his ears, nose, and the shape of his eyes. Of course he was only four days old, so I really couldn't tell too much which one of us he looked like. But I was pretty sure it was George.

"I'm not crazy." George said.

"yes you are." I said.

"But you love me." He said.

"Yes I do." I said, then kissed him.

Jack was intently looking up at me, with his big eyes wide open. He wasn't really tired all too much, but he slept all through the night. I got to take him home yesterday, so he got to experience our house. George really refuses to let him go, he didn't want to let him sleep in his room, he wanted him to sleep in our bed. I obviously didn't let that happen.

"Jackie, why are you just staring at me?" I asked him.

"Well he's obviously mezmerized by how beautiful his mother is." George said, taking Jack from me again.

"Maybe, or he's just bored." I said.

"Well he's got nothing to do. He's too tiny to really do anything." George said, letting Jack wrap his hand around one of George's fingers.

"Except lick you." I said.

"Yeah, there's that." George Said.

"How did he even get close enough to your nose to lick it?" I asked.

"I kissed him, and after that, he licked me." He answered.

As of now, Jack was playing with George's wedding ring, which he had taken off for him. He was trying to eat it.

"George, watch him." I told my husband.

"He's fine." George said, taking his ring back and putting it on.

Jack started crying because his new toy was taken from him. George laid him on his chest and rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head to get him to stop crying.

"It's your mother's fault." George told Jack.

"Thank you, now he'll hate me forever." I said.

"He will not." George said.

Jack stopped crying soon after. He still wanted that ring though.

"You get your own one day." George said to him.

Jack just looked at George.

"Don't give me that look." George said to him, then tapped his nose.

Jack grabbed his finger, and tried to eat it.

"Don't eat your daddy's finger, Jackie."I said, taking him from George.

"Is he hungry?" George asked me, "Cause he's tried to eat me several times."

"I don't know. Maybe. He does need to take a nap though." I answered.

"Then feed him and put him down for a nap." George suggested.

"Alright." I said.

I went down to Jack's room. It was across the hall from Me and George's room. I fed him then, put him down for a nap, like George said.

* * *

We went to Davis' house for dinner. He had never seen Jack in person before, but he had seen the hudred and something pictures of him I sent.

"Hi, Davis." Igreeted my brother, and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Callie, how are you?" He asked me.

"I'm wonderful." I answered.

"Where's George?" He asked.

"I'm here! Jack's just being unruly with me!" George called from outside.

"How is he being unruly, he was asleep?" I asked.

"Well he's awake now." George said, bringing Jack inside.

"He is." I said, then kissed Jack's cheek.

"So that's how he looks, Calla?" Davis asked, sort of examining Jack, who was doing the same to Davis.

"Yes. That's what he looks like." I answered.

Secretly, Davis liked Jack, even tgough he wouldn't openly admit it. Davis just refused to express emotion, I don't know why.

"And he's wonderful." George added.

Davis was taller than both me and George, so this crazy tall man who looked like his mother was very interesting to him.

"He is. He looks a lot like George, but like you too, Calla." Davis said.

"Yep." I Agreed.

"I know you'll be better than that woman who raised us." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

He didn't know about my mother.

"Me and Davis' mother, George." I told him.

"She couldn't do a damn thing. I hope I never see her again." Davis said.

"So that's why you lived with Davis?" Georgr asked me.

"It is. He just came and took me." I answered.

"That was the best decision I ever made." Davis said.

"And I ruined your life from that point on." I said.

Davis just looked at me and I smiled back at him.

* * *

We went out for dinner. Davis has very high standards for everything but can't cook at all. So he had apparently made us reservations at a nice restaurant. I was worried about Jack being in somewhere like that.

"George is he OK?" I asked my husband.

"He's fine, Calla. I'm not doing a thing to him." He answered.

"You know you don't have to eat and hold him at the same time." I told him.

"I know. But I want to." He said.

Jack wasn't really doing anything, just holding onto part of George's shirt and watching him eat. George kissed his forehead, and he scrunched up his face and hid it in George's shirt. George smiled and went back to eating.

"He's really quiet." Davis said.

"Yeah, he is." I said.

I took Jack from George. He was obviously tired. I let him wrap bis little hand around my finger. He fell asleep right after that.

* * *

When we got home, I put Jack to bed and then went into our bedroom where George was. He was looking at his phone.

"How many pictures do you have of Jack on here?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I know that I have a whole lot more." I answered, then laid next to him on the bed.

"You know if I break this phone then I won't have them anymore." He said.

"I know, I have the same ones and more." I told him.

George had manage to break four phones in six months. This was his fifth. I have the same one as he does, but I've only had one. And I don't let him use mine from fear that he'll break it.

I got up and changed into one of George's T-shirts. I laid down next to him with my head on his chest.

"You know I think you're beautiful." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you do. I don't." I said.

"I don't see how." He said.

"I do." I said.

"Well I don't. You're better looking than anyone I've ever seen." He said.

"You don't like yourself eIther." I said.

"I know. But you somehow see something attractive about me. So I'm good with that." He said.

* * *

I got up around 7:30 because of Jack. I kissed George's forehead and got up and went to Jack's room.

"Good morning, my sweet boy." I said when I picked him up.

He stopped crying after I held him for a moment. I sat down and fed him, then took him to me and George's room. George was awake and sitting up in our bed. I sat next to him.

"My boy is awake now, I see." George said, taking Jack from me.

"He is. And he's very happy to see his daddy I'm sure." I said.

"Have you fed him yet?" George asked.

"Yep. He was a hungry little thing." I answered, then kissed Jack's cheek.

George laid down and laid Jack on his chest.

"You still want my ring, don't you?" He asked Jack, who was trying to get George's wedding ring.

"Baby, just give it to him." I told Gorge.

Jack was on the verge of tears, so George took his ring off and let Jack have it.

"Watch him please." I said.

"I am. I do know how to care for my son." George said.

Jack was weird about that ring. He just held it and licked it and tried to eat it. I was nervous he would actually get the whole thing in his mouth. But George would take it away from him if he tried. And then Jack would try to get it again and almost cry.

"You have to learn some discipline, dearest." George told Jack, then gave him back the ring.

"Do you still Want four of them?" I asked George.

"Yep." He answered.

"When do you want to have the second one?" I asked.

"Probably when he's like two or three." He answered.

"That would be alright. I don't really want four, but you do." I said.

"If you're really against it, we don't have to." He said.

"I don't know. I'll decide that later." I said.

George took the ring away from Jack again. He started crying because George put his ring back on instead of giving it back.

"Don't be like that, Jack." George said, sitting up and holding Jack to get him to stop crying.

He gave Jack to me. I rubbed his back and kissed him till he stopped.

"I need to give him a bath." I said.

"Why?" George asked.

"So he'll be clean." I answered.

"I'll do it. I need to take a shower anyway." George said.

"Alright just don't traumatise him." I said.

"Only the waist up, promise." He said, taking Jack from me and getting up.

"Good." I said.

George got towels from the hallway closet, then went into the bathroom with Jack and closed the door.

* * *

George's POV

I took Jack into the bathroom. I put the towels down on the counter. Jack had a hold of my finger. All he wanted was to hold something, he didn't care what it was. I turned the shower on and made sure it wasn't too hot for Jack. I undressed him and myself, then got in the shower.

Jack wasn't too happy, he looked terrified.

"Calla, what shampoo do I use for him?" I asked my wife, who was probably still on the bed.

"Um...just use mine." She answered.

Calla had some girly shampoo. I wasn't really with the idea of my son smelling like flowers and fruit or whatever, but I had no choice.

"Alright, close your eyes, Jack." I told my son.

He just looked at me with his big blue eyes wide open.

"Jack, your eyes, close them." I told him again.

It was kind of stupid of me, telling my five day old son to close his eyes. But I guess I thought he would understand. I covered his eyes with my hand so that he wouldn't get soap or water in his eyes. I covered him in shampoo. Jack was not happy and so he was being squirmy.

"Jack, stay still. I don't want to drop you." I told him.

I washed him off as fast as I could.

"See, you're all good now." I said, then kissed his forehead.

I was happy I put him out of the misery of being covered in girly shampoo.

"Now daddy's got to wash himself, so be still for a moment." I said.

I washed my hair quickly, then turned the shower off and got out. I wrapped Jack up in a towel, then put one around myself. I held him against me and walked out into the bedroom.

"Yay, my baby's clean now." Calla said, taking Jack from me.

I put pants on then dried my hai off some with the towel.

"And he smells like a woman." I said, sitting next to her.

"He smells no different than you do." She said.

"Yes he does." I said.

"No he doesn't. He smells like your creepy shampoo you use." She said.

"It's not creepy." I said.

"It's green." She pointed out.

"Your's is like purple." I said.

Calla rolled her eyes and got up, still holding Jack. For some reason she thinks she has to bath him in lotion every time he takes a bath. I don't see a point.

She got her lotion, still in the girly category, and put it on the bed next to me. Then she unraved Jack from his towel and laid him on the bed. I'm sure he was freezing. Calla rubbed her lotion all over him, and he hated it, I know I sure would.

"George, can you get him dressed?" Calla asked me.

"Sure, he'll get out of this feminine prison for a moment." I answered, then took Jack to his room.

I got him dressed, then sat down with a blanket over him. I was trying to get him to go to sleep. I rocked him some and made sure he was nice and warm and comfortable because I'm such a great father that I pay attention to those things. I was pretty sure he was asleep after a little bit, but I still kept him.

I looked at my boy, he was just squished up to me tight, fast asleep. He didn't really look like me or Calla at the moment, though she always tells me that I'm the one he looks like. He has the same ears as me, I'm sure. They stuck out like mine Did. He had a nose like me too, except tinier. And his lips were the same shape as mine. He was a lot like me, just a tiny, blue-eyed version. That was weird. I'm not used to having people, specifically babies, that looked like me. And I was used to children, like Ellie. But Jack was different. I made him. He was mine. So it was up to me to make sure he had the best life and acted the best he possibly could. It was Calla's resposibility too, but I feel like I had a bigger part, cause he was my son. If he was a girl, things would be different.

Jack was holding onto one of my fingers, with the end of it held close to his lips. He was really soft. I guess all babies were. I ran the finger Jack was holding onto on his lips. They were soft too. Jack made a noise, which made me smile, but I stopped cause I knew it would wake him up. He made cute noises. He always did when he slept. I kissed his forehead. I got up and put him in his crib, still wrapped in his blanket.

"I love you, Jack. I hope you sleep well. I'll get you when you wake up." I told him, almost whispering.

**This was really long. ~Blair**


	2. Chapter 2

"Calla, he's wonderful." Rose, said, taking Jack from me.

We were at her house. All the men were at work, so it was just me, Rose, Jack, and Elle. Elle had never seen Jack before, and I was a little unsure of their introduction.

"Mummy, let me see him." Elle said, trying to get Jack from her mother.

"Calla, is it alright?" Rose asked me.

"I guess so." I answered.

"Ellie, you can have Jack, but you have to stay in her lap." Rose told Ellie.

I picked Elle up and put her in my lap. Rose handed Jack to Elle and I held onto him a little but to make sure he was alright.

"He's tiny." Elle said, looking at Jack who was trying to eat his hand.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed.

"He has blue eyes like you, Lilly. Why not brown eyes like Georgie?" She asked.

"Cause he just does. I don't know. Just how he was made." I answered.

"But I have blue eyes like my daddy does, so why doesn't he have brown eyes like his Georgie does?" She asked.

"Cause he just doesn't." Rose answered.

Jack was holding onto my finger.

"Does Georgie like him?" Elle asked.

"Georgie loves him. When he gets back from work, he'll take Jack and not let anyone have him." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Cause Georgie's weird." I answered.

They got home then. Elle gave me Jack and ran over to her dad.

"Daddy, Lilly let me hold Jack." She said.

He picked her up.

"Did she really?" Ritchie asked His daughter.

"Yeah. And she said that Georgie doesn't let anyone hold him." She told him.

"Why is my son being womanised again?" George said, taking Jack from me.

"I'm very sorry your mother makes you go through this torture." He said to Jack, then kissed his forehead.

"Do I not even get a hello?" I asked him.

"If I get a kiss you do." He answered.

I rollled my eyes, then kissed him.

"Hello, my wonderful wife." He said with a smile.

"Did you have fun at work?" I asked.

"Do I ever?" He asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright. Now I'm here saving my son." He said.

"He doesn't need saving." I said.

"Yes he does." He said, then sat down with Jack.

"Georgie I got to hold him." Elle said, climbing on the couch next to George.

"You did?" He asked her.

"Yep. He's really tiny and he's not heavy." She answered.

"He's a really tiny thing. He doesn't weigh but about eight pounds." He told her.

"Will he get bigger?" She asked Him.

"Of course he will. He'll get a lot bigger." He answered.

I sat on the other side of George. I had to agree that Jack was pretty small. he only weighed six pounds when he was born. He was looking up at George and messing with a button on his shirt. I kissed the top of his heaD.

Elle sat in George's lap. She was watching what Jack did. George had his hands full. I took Jack from him.

"Lilly give him back." Elle told me.

"Elle don't be mean to her she can have him if she wants to." George told her.

"But Georgie she took him." She said.

"And she's allowed to." He said.

"No Georgie she's not." She said.

"Elle, do I need to have a talk with you?" George asked her.

"No." Elle answered.

"Then be nice, or...I won't let you spend the night with me." He told her.

"George what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Just let her." He answered.

"But George." I complained.

"Just tonight." He said, then kissed hy forehead.

"Georgie do I really get to?" Elle asked.

"Yes. As long as your parents say you csn." He told her.

Elle got up and went to ask her parents about staying with me and George.

"George does she have to stay with us?" I asked him.

"Only one night. We used to have her stay with us all the time." He answered.

"But not when we had Jack." I said.

"Just tonight. I can make tomorrow very nice for you if you just let her stay." He said.

"How would you do that?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He answered.

* * *

"The kids are asleep now." I told George when I came outside.

He was sitting on the back patio in a chair reading some magazine and smoking a cigarett. Normal George things.

"That means it's just us now." I said, leaning against a column of the overhanging roof above the patio.

"I know." He said, not looking up from his reading.

"Well I can be with you now." I said, walking over to him.

I was about to freeze. Pretty much the only thing I had on was one of George's sweaters he had.

"You are with me, darling." He said.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, don't stay out too late." I said, then combed back his hair and kissed his forehead.

I turned and walked towards the door, but George wrapped his arms around me before I could get there.

"If you light my hair on fire I'm going to kill you." I warned him.

"I won't do that." He said.

He put his cigarette out then kissed me. It didn't taste the best but it was the most I'd gotten all day. I kissed him back and it got pretty heated from there. The only problem was that we were outside, and I was not adventurous enough to do that here.

"Baby, we can go inside." I said, knowing he was too concentrated on kissing to listen.

"No, I can make it work. I've done it before." He said, holding me tighter to him.

"But we have neighbours. Who have windows." I said.

"I know that." He said.

I pushed him off of me and went inside. He followed me.

"Calla, come on. Can we just start please. My pants aren't supposed to be this tight on me and it kind of hurts." He said.

"Well that's your fault." I said.

"Fine we'll go to our room." He said.

We went to our room and closed the door as to not wake Elle and Jack. George held me against the back of the door and kissed me.

"George, the bed." I said.

He kind of pushed me back on the bed and fell on top of me. Somehow during the whole ordeal, no children were waken up.

* * *

I woke-up pretty early. I got as dressed as I was last night, before all the action happened. I guess George was already up, because he wasn't in our bed. So I got up too.

"So Ellie, how do you like your breakfast?" I heard George say from the kitchen.

"It's good, Georgie." She answered.

I came in then.

"Good morning." George greeted me.

He was holding Jack.

"Good morning to you too." I said, combing through his messy hair.

"Lilly, Georgie got Jack to lick the syrup off his finger." Elle told me.

"Elle." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why did you give him syrup?" I asked, sitting down next to George.

"Just so he could try it." He answered.

"George, he can't have syrup." I said.

"I know. But he wanted it so I put a little on my finger and he licked it off. It's not like he had a ton of it." He said.

I sat down next to George and kissed Jack's forehead. I took Jack from George. I kissed the top of his head.

"So my punishment is not getting to hold him anymore?" George asked, not sounding too happy with me.

"No, I am allowed to hold him if I want to." I answered.

* * *

George wasn't really too happy with me the rest of the morning. And let it show even more after Elle left.

"George what is wrong with you?" I asked him when I came into our room.

he was laying on our bed. So I sat on top of him. Something I did quite often.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He answered.

"Will you please tell me." I said.

"Alright. I'm suffering from a lack of activity." He told me.

"What kind of activity?" I asked him.

"The sexual kind." he answered.

"We did that last night." I said.

"But I want more." He replied.

"But Jack's asleep and I don't want him to wake up." I said.

"He'll be asleep for a few hours. That's more than enough time." He said.

"Alright. I guess we could." I said.

"I want to kiss you first." he said.

"then kiss me." I told him.

he sat up And kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my hands against his chest. He took of the sweatshirt I had on, so that I wasn't wearing anything from the waist up. He held me against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. then he flipped sober so that I was laying on the bed and he was on top of me. And then everything happened.

* * *

After about four hours, i was sitting in George's lap again, and his arms were tight around me, and there was a blanket around both of us.

"We should go on a trip somewhere together." George suggested.

"And never leave the bedroom." I said.

"Of course." He agreed.

"And what would the purpose of this trip be?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe to make another baby." He answered.

"you already want another baby?" I asked.

"Yes. I want a girl." He answered.

"I want a boy." I told him.

"We already have a boy. We need a girl." He said.

"No we don't. And what if we had another boy?" I asked.

"Well that would be wonderful. But I just want a girl too." He answered.

"I'm not ready for another baby yet." I said.

"When will you be?" He asked.

"Maybe when Jack's around one. Old enough that I don't have to constantly tend to him." I answered.

"And maybe when everyone believe's he's mine." He added.

"Everyone knows he's yours." I said.

"I hope so." He said.


End file.
